Pensamientos de una noche
by Shenelopefan
Summary: lo que pensaron los personajes en esa complicada noche
1. Miedo

_**~ Nota de autora ~ Se me ocurrió una idea en dónde el final de la película es bastante diferente y también me las ingenié para que la historia esté relatada por todos los personajes más importante de la película. Básicamente, va a haber relatos de Sweeney, Eleanor, Tobías, Anthony, Johana y Lucy. Se llama pensamientos de una noche porque son los pensamientos de cada uno de los personajes durante esa noche tan problemática. Espero que les guste. Va haber un capítulo por un narrador omnisciente. Además, créase o no, lo escribí todo en el mismo día (aunque en el período de las 24 horas, no todo de una sola vez)**_

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 1 ~ Miedo ~**_

_**~Tobías~**_

_Me quedé solo en el sótano. Mi madre bajaría en cualquier momento. Lo último que vi de ella fue su sonrisa antes de que cerrara la puerta. Acababa de enseñarme a usar el molino de la carne y me explicó cómo era el proceso para cocinar los pasteles. Ahora debía esperar a que ella volviera por mí. Debía avisarle, debía contarle más sobre lo que pensaba del señor Todd. Él era maligno y le estaba ocultando algo a mi madre. La desaparición del señor Pirelli era demasiada rara ya. Mi madre dijo que ese monedero se lo había regalado el señor T, pero estoy seguro de que ese era el monedero del italiano. Pobre de mi querida madre. Mi madre Eleonor está tan enamorada de ese maniático que está ciega. No ve lo que yo veo. Sé que ese lunático pagará por todo el sufrimiento de mi madre. Yo la protegeré de él, nada le hará daño. No mientras yo esté cerca. _

_Me entretuve unos minutos comiendo uno de los pasteles de carne que ya estaban hechos. Sólo tomé uno, mi madre me lo había permitido. Le di un gran mordisco. A pesar del hedor asqueroso que llenaba el lugar, sabía bastante bien. Entonces, mis dientes se toparon con algo muy duro, que no pude masticar. Me pregunté qué sería y lo saqué de mi boca. Lo sostuve frente a mí y con asco noté que era algo similar a un dedo humano muy chamuscado. Buscando alguna clase de explicación miré hacia la derecha y pude ver, en uno de los rincones de la pared lo que parecían ser restos de huesos ensangrentados. La idea se iba formando de poco en mi cabeza. _

_Me acerqué luego al molino de carne y tomé unos de los trozos que había allí. Eran pies y manos humanas. Me quedé observando esa asquerosa escena con el estómago revuelto y un gran ruido proveniente del techo llamó mi atención. _

_Desde una puertilla del techo, el bedel Bandford cayó, completamente degollado seguido por su sombrero. Yo sabía que esa puertilla era de la habitación del señor Todd. Lo había matado._

_Horrorizado, corrí hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada. No importaron mis gritos, nadie vino a salvarme. Ahora estaba seguro de que el señor Todd no era tan santo como la señora Lovett lo pintaba. Me di cuenta de que si seguía gritando, él vendría a buscarme. Me quedé en silencio, viendo como la sangre del alguacil se filtraba hacia el desagüe. Con facilidad, removí la tapa que conducía a las cloacas y me escondí allí. Mi vida corría peligro._

_**~ Continuará… ~**_

_**~ Disclaimer ~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece ~**_

_**~ Naomi ~**_


	2. Afeitada

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 2 ~ Afeitada ~**_

_**~Eleanor~**_

_"Lo tengo encerrado, pero si se escapa, irá con la ley"_

_"Entonces no podemos dejar que escape"_

_El señor Todd y yo bajábamos las escaleras preocupados, ya que Toby estaba sacando demasiadas conclusiones ciertas. Sé que yo amaba a ese muchachito como si fuera mi propio hijo pero amaba aún más a ese barbero asesino que estaba justo detrás de mí. Mi sueño de una vida en el mar, junto a él, no había desaparecido y no iba a desaparecer por esto. Mi corazón se estrujaba cada vez más mientras la idea de lo que sucedería venía a mi mente. Yo sabía cómo era el señor Todd y sabía de lo que era capaz, pero no podía dejar que Toby nos delatara. _

_"¿Qué haremos?" le pregunté dándome la media vuelta en el pie de la escalera para mirar al señor Todd. _

_"El juez llegará pronto" me dijo él. Todo era por ese maldito juez. A él no le interesaba que yo me estuviera muriendo por dentro con la sola idea de que yo iba a ser en parte responsable por la muerte de mi querido Toby, el hijo que nunca tuve. No. Todo era por ese maldito juez y ese maldito hambre de venganza. Iba a contestarle que estaba cansada de oír del juez y un ruido en la puerta me estremeció. _

_"Discúlpeme, señor. Me dio un buen susto" Era el bedel Bandford._

_"No fue mi intención, señora" se disculpó "Estoy aquí por negocios oficiales" el bedel se dirigió a el señor T "Verá, ha habido quejas sobre el olor de su chimenea. Dicen que es más pesada de noche. Las regulaciones de salud pública están a mi cargo. Me temo que deberé echar un vistazo" dijo mientras se metía un polvo en la nariz para poder estornudar._

_Un nudo se me hizo en el estómago. Si el bedel iba al sótano, lo descubriría todo. Teníamos que hacer algo, retrasarlo. Por suerte, el señor Todd era muy buen mentiroso. Al igual que yo._

_"¿Por qué no sube y me deja atenderlo primero, señor?" le ofreció el señor Todd, deleitándome con una perversa mirada._

_"A pesar de que aprecio el cuidado, debo acatar mis obligaciones primero" dijo el bedel, dándose cuenta de que ocultábamos algo. Quiso ir hacia el sótano, pero yo me interpuse mientras el señor T seguía adulándolo._

_"Lo entiendo." Sweeney hizo como que respiraba el perfume de Bandford "¿Qué es ese exótico aroma?" _

_Bandford sonrió halagado, mostrando esa horrible expresión de rata y habló en voz baja "Es mi secreto. Un toque de ámbar gris"_

_"Déjeme mostrarle algo mucho más apropiado para un caballero de su importancia" el bedel aún quería bajar "Las damas lo apreciarán, señor" Sweeney había dado en el blanco. De repente, el bedel se interesó por la oferta del señor Todd, mientras yo miraba al oficial, provocadora, como si ese perfume realmente sirviera. _

_"Bueno, usted es el experto en estos asuntos" respondió el bedel con una sonrisa pervertida._

_"Sólo tomara un momento" Claro que llevaría un momento. En cuánto el bedel subió las escaleras en compañía del señor Todd supe cómo acabaría el asunto. Me metí en la panadería a esperar que el señor Todd lo "afeitara". Luego resolveríamos lo de Toby._

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece**_

_**~Naomi~**_


	3. Locura

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 3 ~ Locura **_

_**~ Lucy ~**_

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa? Oh, no. Ella es la esposa del diablo. Es una maldita. Es una bruja. ¡ES UNA ARPÍA! _

_No, no. Silencio, Lucy o te escucharán todos. Quizás eso no sea tan malo. Oh, no._

_Benjamín, ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? Johana te extraña. Ha llorado por ti toda la tarde. Ese juez se equivocó ¿Verdad? Tú no hiciste nada. No te condenarán. _

_No, no. Un minuto, mira eso. ¿Quién es ese? El bedel. ¿Qué hace hablando con la esposa del diablo? Quizás ha venido porque sabe lo que ocurre allí. ¡LA CIUDAD SE QUEMA! Un minuto, está hablando con ese barbero. _

_Es barbero como mi querido Benjamín. Se parece bastante si vamos a ser realistas. _

_Debo correr, debo decirle al bedel lo que pasa con esa mujer. Esa bruja. ¡ESA ASQUEROSA! _

_No, no. Calma, Lucy. No puedo hablarle al bedel si ella está allí. Oh, pero mira otra vez. Ella se va adentro. ¿Adónde irá? ¡LA CIUDAD SE QUEMA!_

_Pero, el bedel se queda. Parece que no se irá. Le contaré. Le contaré toda la verdad y esa mujer irá tras las rejas. Aunque si va tras las rejas quizás se encuentre con mi Benjamín. ¿Quién es Benjamín? El no volverá. Eso dijo el juez. Eso dijo ese Turpin. ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, BASTARDO! ¿Qué haces? No te llevarás a mi Johana. ¡DÉJALA! Dejala, tranquila. _

_¿Qué estaba pensando? Ah, sí. El bedel. Míralo, ahora está subiendo a la barbería. Allí había un barbero y su esposa, y él era hermoso. Él era mi Benjamín. Allí está, el barbero acaba de salir. Sólo debo cruzar la calle y contarle la verdad. Oh, no. Mejor no, todavía. Alguien subió. _

_¿Quiénes son? ¿Son dos muchachitos? Oh, no. Juraría que esa es mi Johana. Hace tanto que no la veo. ¡Mentiras! La vi hace unos días. Ese jovencito preguntó por ella. Un minuto. ¡Ese es el jovencito! El juez se enojará si se entera. Oh, no. _

_¿Qué quería hacer yo? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Seguirá el bedel allí? No lo vi salir. Debe de estar allí. Debo apurarme antes de que esa horrible mujer, la esposa del diablo, lo contagie, lo aliene y lo mate ¿A quién? Al bedel, Lucy. Cálmate y todo saldrá bien._

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece~**_

_**~Naomi~**_


	4. Desagüe

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 4 ~ Desagüe**_

_**~Sweeney~**_

_Bajé con la señora Lovett a buscar al muchacho. Ese nunca estuvo en mis planes. Y ahora debía deshacerme de él. Todo porque la señora Lovett quería tener un hijo. A veces puede ser tan molesta que solamente no la escucho. A veces no la aguanto. Solamente me la quedo mirando. Veo sus labios subir y bajar. No lo había pensado pero tiene lindos labios ¿Qué dices, Sweeney? ¡Concéntrate! Hay que buscar al chiquillo. Ese chiquillo piensa arruinarme, estando tan cerca del juez._

_"¡Toby! ¿Dónde estás, amor?" lo llama la señora Lovett, usando su fina y maternal voz. Le echamos un vistazo a toda la habitación, pero a excepción de las ratas, no había señal de algún ser viviente allí. _

_"¡Toby!" lo llamaba yo, enojado. _

_Nos dirigimos hacia la cañería, pestilente lugar dónde el agua turbia caía todos los días sin cesar, limpiando de forma incompleta la sangre de los clientes elegidos a formar parte de los pasteles. La señora Lovett pasó cerca de mí. Pude sentir su perfume. Era exquisito ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Debe ser que como es el único aroma agradable allí, por eso me concentro en él. Sí, eso debe ser. _

_"Nada te hará daño. No mientras esté cerca" Nelly lo seguía llamando. El niño no aparecía. _

_"¡Toby!" gritaba yo, impacientado. Eso era algo que yo no tenía en ese momento. Paciencia. Algo que la señora Lovett poseía en cantidad. La señora Lovett caminaba de manera lenta. Seguro debía de ser doloroso para ella renunciar a su hijo de esa forma ¿De verdad ella haría eso por mí? No sabía que ella me apreciaba tanto. Quizás sí debí escucharla cuando me hablaba. Ahora la veía buscando a su niño perdido, cantándole una canción para tranquilizarlo cuando yo, me deslizaba en silencio con una navaja en mi mano. _

_Mis ojos iban por ese asqueroso túnel y no había señales del muchacho. Los pliegues del vestido de la señora Lovett pasaban muy cerca del agua, pues su falda era sostenida por sus pálidas manos. Laboriosas manos que se encargaban de los pasteles de cada día, suaves manos que me contenían cuando mis pesadillas me aterraban. Delicadas manos que sostenían su vestido ajustado y escotado que ahora mismo empezaba a notar ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo pensar en estas cosas. Hay algo mal conmigo. Busqué rápidamente algo más que mirar y vi hacia un rincón oscurecido. El muchacho estaba allí. Tenía que deshacerme de él. _

_"Parece que no está aquí. Quizás se fue más al fondo" su voz me despertó. La tenía frente a mí, ahora. Su mirada me dejó cautivado. Supuse que debía hacer algo por ella, para pagarle por todo lo que me había dado. No podía matar al chico, la mataría por consecuencia a ella. Al menos, debía olvidarme de él. Darle una esperanza de que su niño se hubiera ido lejos y de que estaría bien._

_"Mejor no. Debe de haberse escapado. Quizás después de ver al bedel, huyó asustado" dije en voz extrañamente alta, para que el muchacho me escuchara. Ella bajó sus ojos y los clavó en el suelo. Yo le levanté el rostro y le sostuve la mirada: "No se preocupe. Seguro se irá lejos y tendrá una buena vida. No era sano para él quedarse aquí. Por más buena madre que usted fuera"_

_Ella me sonrió y luego yo sonreí "Gracias, señor Todd" me dijo y me besó en la mejilla. Se fue hacia arriba con una sonrisa. Me quedé ahí tan sólo unos segundos, pensando. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Me puse cariñoso con ella? ¿Compasivo, empático? No podía ser. Yo no sentía nada de esas cosas. No las había sentido en más de quince años. Yo estaba tan seguro de que no podía sentir nada de eso. Y ese beso… Me dejó perplejo. _

_Recordando por qué me encontraba allí, me acerqué al muchacho y lo tomé por el cuello. _

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece~**_

_**~Naomi~**_


	5. Sueños

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 5 ~ Sueños ~**_

_**~ Anthony ~**_

_Me metí en el asilo, haciéndome pasar por aprendiz de barbero y logré que me creyeran. Justo como el señor Todd me había dicho. Hacia las celdas, me condujo el señor Fogg, un hombrecito delgado con casi nada de cabello. _

_Pasamos por una celda, llena de mujeres castañas "Morenas" me mencionó y luego pasamos por donde había mujeres de cabellos rojizos "Pelirrojas" dijo otra vez y nos detuvimos en la tercera celda. El señor Fogg se dio la vuelta y dio una mirada que me demostraba que le agradaba perversamente su trabajo. "Aquí tengo a las rubias ¿Era cabello amarillo el que busca señor?"_

_"Sí" le dije muy serio._

_Sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la celda. No sé qué cantidad de mujeres había allí, pero todas retrocedieron asustadas a la presencia del señor Fogg. Quien sabe las cosas que les haría para que esto fuera así. Busqué en cada uno de esos asustadizos rostros, el de mi Johana. Finalmente, en uno de los rincones del fondo, ella estaba. Era la única que no se comportaba como las demás. Obviamente no estaba loca, pero tampoco lucía como si estuviera pasando por un buen momento. Sus ojos reclamaron por mi ayuda. _

_"Esa tiene el tono de rubio que necesito" le dije al señor Fogg. _

_"Ven, niña. Sonríele al señor y tendrás un dulce" le dijo él, acercándose a ella de manera pervertida. "Ahora ¿Dónde debo cortar?" me preguntó, sacando un par de tijeras. Me apuré y saqué el revolver que había conseguido._

_"No diga una palabra, señor Fogg. O será la última" tomé a Johana y me acerqué a la puerta "Ahora, lo dejo a la merced de sus niñas" y huimos, dejando a ese horrible hombre ser atacado por todas las mujeres que él había atormentado. _

_Llevé a Johana corriendo hasta la barbería del señor Todd. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran de que alguien había encerrado al señor Fogg con sus niñas. Corríamos desesperados por las oscuras callejuelas de la calle Fleet. Ya llegábamos, seríamos libres en unas horas. Johana corría a mi lado, sosteniendo con fuerza mi mano. Vestía ropa mía y había escondido su hermoso cabello rubio bajo un pequeño gorro. Subimos las escaleras de la barbería a los saltos y entré súbitamente en el local. _

_"¿Señor Todd?" lo llamé pero obviamente no estaba. El local estaba vacío. Me di vuelta a hablarle a ella._

_"Regresaré con el coche en menos de media hora" me detuve un segundo a observarla "No te preocupes, nadie te reconocerá. Estás segura ahora" debía tranquilizarla. Ya demasiados problemas con ese juez, tenía ella. _

_"¿Segura?" me preguntó, obviamente desconfiada "¿Entonces huiremos y todos nuestros sueños se harán realidad?" _

_"Espero que sí"_

_Ella desvió su mirada al suelo "Yo no tengo sueños, sólo pesadillas"_

_Pobre Johana, era obvio que el juez le había dejado una marca dificil de borrar "Johana, cuando salgamos de este lugar. Todos los fantasma se habrán ido"_

_Ella no creía eso "No, Anthony, ellos nunca se irán" _

_"Regresaré. En media hora, seremos libres" le aseguré y me marché apurado. Tenía que encontrar al cochero. Bajé las escaleras con más apuro que cuando las subí. Mientras corría, algo llamó mi atención. Noté que había una persona del otro lado de la calle. Era la pordiosera que me había contado todo sobre Johana ¿Qué hacía allí? Estaba mirando hacia la barbería de manera obsesiva. Sin embargo, supuse que no sería nada y seguí mi camino._

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece ~**_

_**~Naomi~**_


	6. Huida

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 6 ~ Huida**_

_**~Tobías~**_

_Sentí los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más hacia dónde me encontraba escondido. El hedor de la cloaca desaparece cuando sientes que tu vida peligra. Me quedé pegado a un rincón, cubierto por la oscuridad completa. Estaba seguro de que allí nadie me vería. _

_"Toby. Nada te hará daño, mientras esté cerca" escuché la voz de mi madre llamándome. Estaba a punto de echarme en sus brazos cuando lo vi a él._

_"¡Toby!" gritaba enfadado el señor Todd, escondiendo una de sus manos detrás de su espalda, dónde seguro sostenía una de sus navajas. Él quería matarme, iba a matarme y mi madre estaba con él. Ella lo sabía. Lo supo todo el tiempo. Ella me había encerrado allí para entregarme a ese monstruo del que estaba enamorada. No lo podía creer. Cada vez, me apegaba más a la pared, concerniente a cada paso que los acercaba a mí. _

_De repente, el señor Todd clavó sus ojos en mí ¿Me había visto? No, no podía ser. No podía haberme visto. Si me había visto, podría considerarme muerto._

_"Parece que no está aquí. Quizás se fue más al fondo" le dijo ella. Oré en ese momento porque él le creyera y dejara de verme. Al parecer lo hizo, porque él le contestó:_

_"Mejor no. Debe de haberse escapado. Quizás después de ver al bedel, huyó asustado" le dijo él, en una voz muy alta ¿Quería que yo lo escuche? Mi madre lucía triste. El señor Todd le acarició el rostro y le habló de manera tranquilizadora. Esa escena me dio asco, yo sabía que él no era un buen tipo "No se preocupe. Seguro se irá lejos y tendrá una buena vida. No era sano para él quedarse aquí. Por más buena madre que usted fuera"_

_Mi madre le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla "Gracias, señor Todd" le dijo y se fue muy contenta. El señor Todd se quedó allí, mirando el vacío por un segundo. Su expresión de comprensión hacia mi madre se desvaneció cuando me tomó repentinamente por el cuello de la camisa. Su mirada era diabólica. Juré que iba a matarme en ese momento, que haría más pasteles con mi carne sin decirle a mi madre y que mi sangre bañaría esa mugrienta cloaca._

_"Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas jamás" me apuntaba con la navaja "Si lo haces, o le cuentas a alguien lo que viste tu madre lo pagará" y sin más, se fue. Me quedé allí, temblando por el miedo y el frío ¿El señor Todd realmente había perdonado mi vida? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por mí, por mi madre? ¿De repente, ese demente hombre tenía una conciencia? No quería hacerlo, pero no tuve opción. Busqué la salida de allí, y trepé por la escalerilla que daba a la calle para no volver jamás._

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece~**_

_**~Naomi~**_


	7. Madre

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 7 ~ Madre ~**_

_**~ Johana ~**_

_"Regresaré. En media hora, seremos libres" me dijo Anthony con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo. Él de verdad estaba ansioso. Pobre, lo amo pero estoy segura de que él no sabe lo que es el sufrimiento. Al menos, no tanto como yo. _

_Mi tutor era un hombre tirano que me mantenía aislada del mundo, aterrado de que los hombres pusieran sus ojos sobre mí. Si bien nunca me lastimó físicamente, mentalmente me ha dejado trastornada. Y sé lo que le hizo a mi madre._

_Mi madre es una pordiosera que está completamente demente. Se envenenó con arsénico siendo yo una bebé porque el asqueroso de Turpin la había violado. Me enteré de quien era por una charla entre el bedel y el juez. Una de las pocas veces en las que pude salir sin estar vigilada, hablé con ella. Por suerte, detrás de su locura aún me reconocía. _

_Nunca conocí a mi padre en persona. Mi madre, me habló mucho sobre mi padre. De cómo fue injustamente condenado. Me había contado que era muy guapo y muy amable. Incluso me dio una fotografía de él, que yo llevaba siempre conmigo. Me dijo que era barbero. Y justamente ahora me encontraba sola en una barbería oscura. Debía esperar a que Anthony volviera. _

_Por aburrimiento, empecé a curiosear entre los objetos allí presentes. Anthony me contó que el hombre que nos estaba ayudando era barbero. Un tal Todd. Tomé una de sus navajas y la observé con extrañeza. Por una razón desconocida, me resultaban muy familiares. Como si yo ya hubiera estado en ese lugar. Mis ojos siguieron a un pequeño portarretrato que tenía dos fotos. Levanté la misma y las miré de cerca. Eran fotos de... mi madre y de... mí. Supuse que la bebé que había entre sus brazos era yo. Pero... ¿Por qué este barbero tenía esas fotos? Seguí allí por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que una sombra distrajo mi atención y me hizo notar que alguien se acercaba. Era una mujer. Dijo algunas palabras, pero el susto no me dejó comprenderlas. Con rapidez, me metí en el cofre que se situaba en una esquina del local y esperé allí. Levanté un poco la tapa del cofre para ver qué sucedía afuera. La mujer entró. Era mi madre. Llamaba al bedel sin cesar. _

_"Bedel, no te escondas que te vi. ¿Aún estás allí? Bedel, bedel, bedel, bedel" De seguro estaba delirando otra vez. Mi madre daba vueltas por el lugar y seguía llamando al bedel ¿Por qué buscaba al bedel aquí? Una idea se metió en mi cabeza. Si el bedel estaba allí, Turpin me encontraría. No podía dejar que eso pasara. De repente, mi madre se calló._

_"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?" era la voz de un hombre. Alguien había entrado en el local. Era un hombre que me resultaba muy conocido. Supuse que sería el barbero, ya que llevaba una de sus navajas de afeitar en la mano. _

_"El demonio está aquí, señor. El hedor del diablo desde abajo, de ella. Ella es la esposa del diablo. Tenga cuidado señor, ella no tiene piedad en su corazón"_

_Por lo poco que yo podía ver, este hombre se veía muy enfadado y parecía que... ¿Iba a lastimarla? Sus ojos se mostraban en guardia como toda su postura. Mi madre lo miró fijo y le preguntó:_

_"¿No lo conozco, señor?"_

_Y él levantó uno de sus brazos. Iba a hacerle daño. No podía permitir eso. Me levanté de un salto y sin darme cuenta, el gorro que contenía mi cabello cayó al suelo._

_"¡Espera! ¡Ella es mi madre!"_

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece~**_

_**~Naomi~**_


	8. Hija

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 8 ~ Hija ~**_

_**~ Sweeney ~**_

_Llegué a la puerta del local y me encontré con una mujer en un vestido harapiento. Le pregunté quién era y ella me hablaba del diablo, de su esposa. Sólo decía cosas sin sentido. Ya estaba dispuesto a deshacerme de ella. Levanté mi navaja con furia y entonces la escuché._

_"¡Espera! ¡Ella es mi madre!" _

_Una jovencita rubia salió del cofre. Bajé rápidamente mi navaja y la observé con cuidado. ¿Quién era? ¿Podía ser? Pues, si lo era, yo era muy afortunado. Lucía tan hermosa. Tal como imaginé que sería. Rubia y pálida como su madre. Ella sin embargo, no parecía estar muy feliz que digamos._

_"Déjala tranquila. No es su culpa. Está loca y no sabe lo que hace" Johana se dirigía hacia mí muy enojada y luego le habló a la loca. "No te preocupes, madre. Todo está bien"_

_"¿Madre?" le pregunté._

_"Sí, ella es mi madre y yo soy Johana. Supongo que usted es el señor Todd"_

_"¿De verdad ella es tu madre?" le pregunté. Aún no caía en la verdad "Ella no puede ser tu madre"_

_"¿Por qué...?" y ella iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo y me miró fijo "No puede ser" me dijo_

_"¿Qué cosa?" la situación era demasiado confusa._

_"No puede ser" seguía repitiendo ella, mientras buscaba algo en su abrigo. Sacó una fotografía y la levantó frente a ella. Miraba sin detenerse a la fotografía y luego a mí, repetidas veces "Eres tú" me dijo luego, con los ojos abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma. _

_"¿Soy quién?"_

_"Eres mi padre" _

_"¿Eres mi Benjamín?" interrumpió la loca, tratando de abrazarme. "Mi Benjamín ha vuelto. Johana. Ha vuelto. Te dije que volvería" No podría siquiera explicar el asco y aversión que me causó esa escena. Era verdad, era Lucy. La reconocí después de mirarla mejor. Trataba de abrazarme, de besarme y yo la alejaba. La señora Lovett me había mentido. Pero no podía culparla. Era mejor pensar que Lucy había muerto que verla en este estado. La señora Lovett en realidad quería cuidarme. _

_Johana separó a Lucy de mí y le dijo "Madre, él no es Benjamín. Vete a casa. Aquí no es dónde duermes"_

_"Pero juraría que es mi Benja..."_

_"No lo es. Vete" _

_"Bien" y Lucy se dirigió a mí, mientras cerraba la puerta "Y usted, señor no Benjamín, cuídese de la esposa del diablo" Lucy se marchó. Nunca le mencionaría a la señora Lovett sobre esto. Sólo haría las cosas raras entre nosotros. Era mejor que no supiera que descubrí que me había mentido._

_Johana se quedó allí, mirándome. "Ella habla mucho sobre ti. Pero ella ya es un caso perdido. Nunca imaginé que realmente te tendría frente a mis ojos"_

_"Ni yo. Eres igual como te soñé" Ella me sonrió._

_"¿Me soñaste?" asentí "Es gracioso, cuando era pequeña, yo creía que me habías olvidado y que no me querías"_

_"Eso nunca sería posible"_

_"Pero una vez que mi madre me contó la verdad en uno de sus pocos momentos de lucidez que había tenido, y entiendo por qué no estuviste"_

_"Lamento mucho no haber estado"_

_Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos "Me has hecho tanta falta" y se lanzó hacia mi pecho, mojando mi camisa con su llanto. Sólo pude rodearla con mis brazos y disfrutar de este momento de padre e hija. Era como lo había soñado. Tenía a mi hija y esta decía que me extrañaba. La había añorado durante tantos años. Con suavidad, besé su frente, esperando sanar de a poco, todos esos años en los que no pude estar allí para protegerla. _

_Y en eso, una voz arruinó nuestro momento:_

_"¡Traidor!"_

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece~**_

_**~Naomi~**_


	9. Navaja

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 9 ~ Navaja ~**_

_**~ Johana ~**_

_Por fin había recuperado a mi padre, después de tantos años de dolor. Esto quizás podía comenzar a sanar. Aunque sea un poco. Mi padre estaba allí conmigo, abrazándome cálidamente. Me besó la frente y me dedicó una gran sonrisa. Y de repente, apareció la última persona que deseaba ver en un momento así._

_"¡Traidor!" el juez Turpin entró en el local abruptamente. _

_"Juez" dijo mi padre, alejándose súbitamente de mí "No es lo que cree"_

_"Sí es lo que creo. Se aprovecha de mi Johana mientras yo no estoy. Es un traidor, creí que de todos los hombres, en usted podía confiar."_

_"Le digo que no es lo que cree"_

_"Bueno, al menos mi Johana está aquí. Vamos, niña" el juez me tomó por el brazo y trató de sacarme de allí. Me resistí:_

_"¡Suéltame, cerdo! ¡Jamás seré tuya!"_

_"Déjela, Turpin"_

_"No se meta, Todd"_

_Entre los tres, comenzamos a forcejear. Yo trataba de zafarme del juez, mi padre trataba de alejarme de él y el juez quería llevarme con él. Las manos iban y venían, al igual que nuestros gritos. Tironeábamos de un lado al otro, luchando cada uno por su objetivo. Mi padre intentó separarme del juez y recibió una gran bofetada de este, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Entonces, mi mente se nubló por un segundo. Y de repente, la navaja cortó el cuello del juez, haciéndolo caer al suelo con una expresión de desentendimiento. Mi padre y yo estábamos jadeantes. Él me miraba asustado. El juez perdía la vida frente a mis ojos, con cada gota de sangre que escapaba de su cuello. No pude evitar sentir algo similar a la felicidad mientras veía la escena. Los rubíes goteaban de esa navaja de plata, reflejando la muerte del juez. Esa navaja que estaba sostenida por mi mano. En cuanto mi padre cayó al suelo por el golpe del juez, tomé una de sus navajas de la mesa y le corté el cuello, vengándome en nombre de muchas personas._

_"¡Johana! ¿Qué has hecho?"_

_"No lo sé" murmuré. Solté la navaja que cayó al suelo, junto al juez. Lo miré con desprecio y enojada, solté todo lo que había retenido hacía años "Eso fue por todo lo que me hiciste pasar a mí, a mi madre, a mi padre y a Anthony." Suspiré aliviada, ahora que ese malvado hombre no volvería a lastimar a nadie. Esperé entonces, que mi padre me mirara con odio o me despreciara por haber matado a alguien, pero en cambio, se acercó a mí y me abrazó._

_"No te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto" susurró en mi oído. _

_"Yo no quería, pero él se lo buscó" le dije con lágrimas de enojo cayendo por mis ojos. _

_"Shh. Has hecho bien. Ese hombre merecía la muerte, chiquilla"_

_"¿No me odias, padre?"_

_"No, no podría" se separó de mí para verme a los ojos "De hecho, yo planeaba hacerle lo mismo. Por haberme alejado de ti" Le sonreí mientras la puerta se abría otra vez._

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece~**_

_**~Naomi~**_


	10. Verdad

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 10 ~ Verdad ~**_

_**~Eleanor~ **_

_Aún esperaba en la panadería a que el señor Todd bajara a decirme que el juez había muerto. Lo acababa de ver subir y escuché que le gritó algo. Sin embargo, la lucha continuaba. Escuché un forcejeo. Varias voces que gritaban. No quería entrometerme, el señor Todd de seguro estaba cumpliendo su venganza y sacándole todo el provecho a esta. Pero entonces, escuché un grito femenino seguido de un golpe seco. ¿Había una mujer allí? ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

_Temerosa y con lentitud, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Me encontré con el señor Todd abrazado a una hermosa joven rubia y el cuerpo del juez Turpin desangrándose en el suelo._

_"Señora Lovett" me dijo él, separándose de la joven "Ella es Johana. Es mi hija. Johana, ella es Eleanor Lovett, mi vecina y amiga"_

_"Hola, señora" me dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. _

_"Hola, Johana. He oído mucho sobre ti"_

_"Me parece bien" la joven volvió a sonreír, mirando a su padre._

_"¿Alguno de los dos me explica qué pasó aquí?"_

_"Pues..." Johana bajó su mirada_

_"El trató de atacarla y le corté la garganta" me dijo Sweeney. Su hija miró a su padre de una manera extraña, indicando que algo más había pasado allí. No me importó mucho que él tuviera un secreto con su hija. Se lo debía por el secreto de Lucy._

_"Es un excelente padre" le dije al señor Todd con una sonrisa "Bueno, hay que hacer algo con el muerto. Vamos a moverlo para allá" señalé la puertecilla que conducía al sótano_

_"¿De verdad? ¿Sólo lo tiraremos allá?" preguntó Johana indecisa._

_"Luego te explico bien" le dijo el señor T. Entre los tres, levantamos el cuerpo de Turpin y lo tiramos al sótano. Ya nos encargaríamos de él luego. Bajamos con Johana y el señor T a la panadería e hice té de manzanilla. Seguro esos dos necesitarían relajarse, quizás empezar a conocerse. Mientras preparaba el té, los observé hablando. Ella era muy dulce y él muy cariñoso con ella. El señor Todd sonreía. Tenía una muy bella sonrisa. Similar a la que me dio en el desagüe, cuando me dijo que Toby había escapado y que nada le pasaría. Quizás había esperanza para el señor Todd aún. _

_Estuvimos quizás unos cuarenta minutos allí hablando, pero pareció una eternidad. Fue el primer momento en toda la noche en el que estábamos tranquilos. Me encariñé en seguida con Johana, era muy agradable. Luego, llegó Anthony con la cara apenada. Johana fue la primera en recibirlo._

_"¿Qué te pasa Anthony?"_

_"Un improvisto con el cochero. No podrá hasta mañana en la mañana. Lo lamento mucho, Johana. De verdad quería que nos fuéramos hoy"_

_"No importa" le dijo el señor Todd poniéndose de pie "Pasen aquí la noche y mañana se irán ¿Qué les parece?"_

_"No queremos molestar" dijo Johana _

_"No molestan en nada, muchachos. Vengan conmigo, les prepararé un lugar para dormir." les señalé la habitación de al lado y Anthony se fue directo hacia allá. Johana miró a su padre y le preguntó: _

_"¿Crees que deba decirle la verdad?"_

_"Él no necesita saberlo" le dijo el señor T, dándole un beso en la frente de manera cariñosa "Ahora ve a dormir, lo necesitas"_

_"Gracias, padre" le dijo ella y me acompañó hasta la otra recamara. Les preparé allí algunos colchones cubiertos de mantas para que pudieran dormir e irse al día siguiente. Después de darles las buenas noches, me dirigí otra vez hacia la panadería y el señor Todd me indicó que fuéramos al sótano a encargarnos de los cuerpos._

_**~Continuará~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece**_

_**~Naomi~**_


	11. Amor

_**~ Pensamientos de una noche ~**_

_**~ Capítulo 11 ~ Amor ~**_

_**~ Narrador omnisciente ~**_

_Johana y Anthony se estaban arreglando para irse a dormir. En eso, Johana recordó que había encontrado a su padre y no pudo evitar sonreír. Anthony la miró y le preguntó:_

_"¿Qué te sucede? Estás cambiada"_

_"Nada, es que me siento muy afortunada de poder estar aquí, contigo." Johana le dio un tierno beso a Anthony. Era el primero en realidad. Él lo profundizo un poco, tomándola por el cuello, pero al cabo de unos segundos se detuvieron pues sabían bien que no estaban solos. _

_"Te amo" le dijo él._

_"Y yo a ti" Johana sonreía como no lo había hecho en años._

_"Buenas noches"_

_"Buenas noches" Johana apagó la vela que iluminaba el cuarto y se recostó sobre Anthony hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto. Era bastante tarde. Faltarían sólo un par de horas para que amaneciera._

_El señor Todd y la señora Lovett estaban parados en la puerta, mirándolos dormir con ternura. Ya se habían encargado de Turpin y del bedel._

_"Se ven tan tranquilos ¿No lo cree, señor Todd?"_

"_Sí. Ella es preciosa"_

_"Es verdad. Y él parece un buen muchacho"_

_"Será raro despedirme de ella mañana"_

_"Estoy segura de que volverán a verse"_

_Sweeney esbozó una sonrisa "Sí"_

_"Al parecer, todo nos resultó bastante bien hoy ¿No?" _

_"Parece que sí"_

_La señora Lovett miraba a los dos jóvenes embobada, al igual que Sweeney : "No los puede dejar de ver ¿Verdad, señor T?"_

_"Es verdad. Son tan felices"_

_"Espero que lo sean. Se aman. Y cuando el amor es como el de ellos, es la felicidad lo inmediato"_

_El señor Todd miró a la señora Lovett de soslayo y se dio cuenta de que ahora que Turpin había muerto y había encontrado a su hija, podía seguir con su vida. Tener un futuro. Y la señora Lovett estaba de pie junto a él, y él no la iba a dejar escapar. La señora Lovett lo miró:_

_"¿Qué me ve?"_

_"Es hermosa"_

_Nellie se sonrojó "Gracias"_

_"En realidad, creo que..." Sweeney no sabía cómo seguir_

_"¿Sí?" _

_"Creo que..." Sweeney empezaba a temblar. Ella se rió y le pasó un dedo por los labios_

_"No es necesario que hable, sólo siga a su corazón" _

_Él se calló y cruzó su mirada con la de ella. Lentamente, ella le acarició el rostro y se acercó a él, posando sus rojos labios en los de él. Y se besaron. Finalmente, el señor Todd demostraba que aún una persona como él, podía sentir el amor que creía ya perdido. Sweeney bajó sus manos hacia su cintura y la acercó a él con desesperación. Ella sentía sus piernas temblar y que se si no se aferraba a él, se caería. Se separaron para tomar aire y se quedaron mirándose. "Deberíamos ir a dormir" Nellie levantó una ceja, haciendo claro a lo que se refería._

_"Ya lo creo" y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al cuarto de la señora Lovett a enfrentar el amor que se tenían entre los dos._

_**~Fin~**_

_**~Disclaimer~ Sweeney Todd no me pertenece~**_

_**~Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas~**_


End file.
